


Recoil

by Sluttymatsu



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, Entry 68, Facials, Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sluttymatsu/pseuds/Sluttymatsu
Summary: Brian is a conniving little shit, but that's okay because the safety is still on.





	Recoil

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kind of bad for spamming the Marble Hornets tag with smut fics, but oh well. I still have at least two more planned. Enjoy :)

“Wipe that stupid smile off your face.”

Brian (or, well, the hooded man) was grinning, cat-like almost; conniving, scheming. What was he thinking? He pushed Alex away from him, successfully knocking him over. He had the urge to run away, but he wanted to see what the other man was going to do.

He wasn’t expecting a gun.

“Where are they?” Alex shouted.  He didn’t respond, and instead backed up, keeping the camera zoomed in on the gun in Alex’s hand that was holding a black pistol.

The safety was still on.

He inched himself closer, Alex glaring at him the whole time, and dropped down to his knees right in front of him. The gun was wavering in the air just slightly.

“ _ What _ are you doing.” It was phrased less like a question and more like an accusation, but he didn’t mind. He reached up and unzipped Alex’s jeans, giving just enough of a pause for Alex to back away or refuse; he didn’t.  Instead, the gun was pressed to his temple. “Go on.”

He pulled out Alex’s dick, giving him a few tugs while grinning up with that same mischievous smile before sliding his mouth around the tip. The gun was lightly tapped against his temple twice, and he took the cue and swallowed more of his dick down. He maintained his grip around the base, bobbing his head back and forth and setting up a rhythm. There was a click. 

Exciting.

Alex grabbed his hair and yanked, effectively pulling his mouth of his dick, and replaced it with the gun. Even with a gun in his mouth, he was still aiming to please, so he winked up at Alex and scraped his teeth against the pistol before sucking lightly. He moved the gun away after a second and got hold of Alex’s dick again. 

“God damnit,” Alex wasn’t complaining, and he used the hand still in Brian’s hair to pull him closer on his dick, press him flush against his pelvis. When he began to gag, Alex pulled him off a little bit and began to fuck into his mouth.

It didn’t take him long after that, gun against Brian’s head and his dick in his throat, before he was spilling over and cumming across Brian’s face. Brian just grinned up at him with that stupid fucking look before he took his gloved hand and wiped the cum off his cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was gonna have some good ol' fashioned FUCKIN but then realized it's probably been quiiiite a while since Hoody's showered, so.... Scratch that.


End file.
